


Remind

by YigaClan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Sidon shows Link what it's like to feel cherished.





	Remind

“Don’t you agree, Link?” 

Link looks up, startled, and swallows hard. He has no idea what the council was talking about. He'd been distracted the entire time, thinking about how young Mipha was when she died and the blood of fallen soldiers on the grass and how he hadn't gotten a good night's rest since he awoke from the Slumber of Restoration, even when he slept with Sidon. When he closes his eyes, he dreams of death. 

“Yes, Captain.” Link manages. Bazz greets him with a knowing look that Link doesn't, at present, have the wherewithal to appreciate. “I think it would be...um...quite beneficial for the new champions to be meet each other in person.” 

An awkward silence floats through the room. Link's gaze wanders to Sidon, who gives an encouraging yet distantly embarrassed smile. 

“Your input is appreciated, but I was asking about Sheikah-Hylian relations.” Bazz says. 

Link retreats to his new room in Zora's Domain when the meeting finally, thankfully, comes to an end. He groans and flops back onto the comfy bed. His head pounds, he's depressed and exhausted, and he hopes to Hylia nobody comes in to bother him because he's also very irritable; quite unlike him, but nobody is immune from a bad mood. 

Of course, to Link's chagrin, there's a knock on the door not fifteen minutes later. 

“Who is it?” Link asks weakly. The door whines on its hinges and Sidon's gold eye peeks at him through the crack. 

“It's me. May I come in?” 

“You don't have to ask every time,” Link mutters softly. Sidon enters and makes his way over to Link, reaching out a hand to his lover. 

“Come on, up with you.” He says, and Link lets out an exaggerated groan.

“Where are we going?” He asks, letting Sidon tug on his arm with not nearly enough force to move him, still lying like a ton of bricks on the bed. His shoulder throbs. 

“My chambers. Trust me.” Link does trust him, of course, so he lets Sidon haul his dead weight with ease up off the mattress. They discreetly round the corner to Sidon's room, one of the only closed-off areas in the Domain (the Zora are a very open group of people, unlike the Hylians), and Sidon leads him inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. The room is huge and incredibly flamboyant, accents of silver and glass bespeckled with glittering jewels and lovely silks curtains from the Gerudo. An ornamental spear is mounted on the wall. Link wishes he hadn't noticed Mipha's crown on a shelf nearby. His heart drops. 

“Okay, what's the deal?” Link sighs, taking Sidon's hand and stroking his fingers absently. 

“I'm going to run you a nice, hot bath. You Hylians enjoy that sort of thing, right?” Sidon smiles. Link stares at his hand, unsure of how to feel. Then, he looks up and nods wordlessly. “Wonderful!” Sidon claps, and hurries toward the bathroom. “See, I'm not entirely uncultured!” He teases from behind the door. The sound of running water is muffled and Link barely hears the _shick_ of flint against a firesteel. Hypocausts usually heat Hylian baths, he muses. It never occurred to him that the Zora probably had more primitive methods because, well...they didn't normally use hot baths, unless it was for healing purposes. After a bit, the water turns off and Sidon emerges. 

“It'll take a minute to heat up,” He says, and approaches Link. “Here, let me...” His voice softens as he reaches out cautiously and begins to unlace Link's tunic. Link smiles a little, _truly_ smiles for the first time all day at how kind Sidon is being to him. It feels bizarre and wonderful. He helps Sidon pull the tunic over his head and remove the everything else, finally letting Sidon untie his hair. The blonde tresses fall just above his shoulders. He's naked before his Prince, not for the first time but he still feels bashful. 

“Come now,” Sidon says, guiding him to the bathroom. A beautiful ornate bathtub is waiting for him, large enough to accommodate both Sidon and Link easily. There are dried Hyrule herb flowers floating on the surface, giving the steam and water a pleasant aroma. Sidon helps Link into the tub and pulls up a footstool. 

“How's the water?” Sidon hums. 

“Perfect,” Link replies quietly. He jumps a bit when he feels hands on his shoulders, swiveling his head to look at Sidon. 

“Relax, my beloved,” the prince soothes. His fingers begin to rub deeply into Link's shoulders, gentle, massaging movements that are meant to ease the tension from his muscles. The warm water laps at his naked chest. Link stares at his reflection, and suddenly he feels very emotional. He sniffles as tears prickle in his eyes. 

“Link, my dear, what is it? What's wrong?” Sidon asks, worried. Link turns back and looks at him with a tearful smile. 

“I... I'm sorry,” he whispers. “It's just that... nobody's ever been so kind to me. Nobody has ever treated me this way. And I'm just not quite sure how to feel right now.” Sidon's eyes widen, and then he closes his eyes and shakes his head. 

“Don't feel anything, then.” He says simply, hands resuming their massaging motions. “Close your eyes, lay back, and enjoy this. Don't think about anything at all.” Link takes a deep breath of the steam and then his body sags, head lolling against Sidon's knees. “That's it,” Sidon purrs. “Deep breaths. Let all of it go…” His thumbs press and rotate into the flushed skin of his nape, relieving the soreness there, and he watches the Hylian’s sun-freckled shoulders rise and fall, shuddering a bit with the remainder of his tears. 

They sit there like that for a long while, before Sidon asks him to turn around and begins to massage his feet. The scent of the herbs has started to dissipate some of his headache, but his feet are still ungodly sore and he is still so tired. He had almost begun to doze off before Sidon had asked him to switch positions. But he's grateful. Sidon is pulling all of the worries out of his mind like this, and all he can think about is how much he adores his Prince. 

Sidon washes his hair and body and then dries him off, scooping him up bridal-style in a towel against his weak protests (“I don't need to be babied”). But he lets Sidon lie him down on the bed, and then the prince does something he's not expecting. He nudges Link's legs open and begins to stroke him. The contact startles him and he twitches with a moan, the cool air against his warm skin giving him goosebumps and sending a chill down his body. 

“Is this okay?” Sidon whispers, and Link nods, rolling his head on the pillows. Sidon bites back a barely-audible groan at the exposed column of Link's neck, wanting so badly to sink his teeth into the soft flesh there. Instead he bends forward and, still pumping Link's half-hard cock, presses an open-mouthed, sucking kiss to the blonde’s inner thigh. He tastes like herbal bathwater and unmistakably like _Link_ , all purity and saddlesoap and wilderness. 

“Sidon!” Link arches and makes a whimpering sound in his throat, mouth dropping open. He closes his eyes and _feels_ , no more depression or self-loathing or survivor's guilt, only Sidon's encouraging words and skillful hand on his cock. 

“Lovely,” Sidon murmurs quietly, having since retreated from the faint red mark he’d left on Link's thigh. “My lovely boy. My perfect, wonderful Link.” The words go straight to Link's cock, now fully erect and throbbing in Sidon's hand, five and a half physical inches of him under Sidon's spell along with all of his mind. The prince's palm glides over his sensitive head, slick with precum, and comes back down to slide his foreskin back, and up, and back again, so maddeningly slowly that Link begins to come undone with indulgent pleasure. His ears are burning hot and Sidon's voice is syrupy and says everything he needs to hear. 

Then Sidon is up near his face, lying next to him while jerking him off, and his gentle tenor encourages: “Take your time. There's no rush.” Link bites his lip and whines, focusing on the mounting bliss that starts in his toes and vibrates up his body with every stroke. The pumping motions get faster, Sidon's palm massaging his tip every so often. Link is panting now, and with Sidon kissing his face and running his free hand through Link's hair, he moans through clenched teeth, and Sidon milks him for all he's worth. 

“You’re so close, darling, almost there,” Sidon coos, right into Link's ear. “Whenever you're ready.” With these sure, deliberate movements, Link's orgasm feels less like a breaking wave and more like sensually falling backward, heart dropping into his stomach and every muscle in his body spasming at once. He hisses, blue eyes rolling, and then lets out one long, loud cry, back bowing sharply, cumming hard into Sidon's waiting hand as his head thrashes about on the pillows. His toes curl with it, riding out the pulses of bliss until there's nothing left and he's spent. Then he relaxes, boneless, suddenly too hot, and takes a while to catch his breath. 

Sidon strokes his damp hair, smiling in admiration at his Hylian jewel as he regains his senses. Link yawns, jaw popping, and tucks his head under Sidon's chin. He feels the vibration of a pleased chuckle. “You've been so brave all these years, Link.” Sidon says. “You deserve this. You deserve love. And if you ever need me to remind you again, I promise you I will.” Link kisses the nearest area of skin he can reach. 

“Thank you.”


End file.
